


Blue

by WTF Akatsuki 2021 (WTFAkatsuki)



Series: WTF Akatsuki 2021: Визуал G-T [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Digital Art, Gen, Loneliness, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAkatsuki/pseuds/WTF%20Akatsuki%202021
Series: WTF Akatsuki 2021: Визуал G-T [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147328
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Blue




End file.
